


【翻译】Sherlock, Unavoidably Aroused 夏洛克，不可抗‘立’

by J_Knight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Original Work from lovely wendymarlowe, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Knight/pseuds/J_Knight
Summary: Translation of lovely wendymarlowe's work 'Sherlock, Unavoidably Aroused'. All credit will be hers not mine.Thank you wendymarlowe, for bring all the joy!The translation is also posted in Chinese Johnlock Fansite 第十二夜Link to original work:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230643/chapters/2522809_________________________________________________________________________________________作者的noteSherlock去向John寻求建议：如何才能摆脱对同居室友的迷恋？而John的建议是他可以把这样的感情排♂出♂体♂外试试看。而具体做法为他们把彼此扒干净然后满公寓疯狂地做爱。幸好John.特别直.Watson在他特别直的历史里有几次不为人知的秘密经验，而其现在被证明简直无比明智……（本文属于‘John与Sherlock的初夜小情趣’短文系列。本系列致力于‘John和Sherlock的初夜有惊喜’）





	【翻译】Sherlock, Unavoidably Aroused 夏洛克，不可抗‘立’

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock, Unavoidably Aroused](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230643) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



 

 

“我需要寻求你的建议。”

John合上笔记本电脑，转过身，皱眉看向他的室友——他刚刚一直在他背后焦躁地走来走去。John试着回想上一次Sherlock找他寻求建议是什么时候来着……大概是……从来没有？那位Sherlock.我什么都知道.Holmes。“怎么了？”John问道。

“我，那个……有事想问你。”

“有案子？”

“不。”Sherlock的唇紧抿得像一条绷紧的弦，“……但我担心我说出来以后，你会认为这不够得体。”

“你大可放心，在发现浴缸里堆满了人类肢体的那次之后，就很难再有什么让我觉得 _不得体_ 了。这都得归功于你每天都在为 _不得体_ 添加新的释义。”这样说着，John的目光却捕捉到了什么，让他不禁仔细地打量起Sherlock。“你……在 _害羞_ ？”

“当然不是！”Sherlock立刻挺直了腰板，“我只是讨厌寻求帮助罢了。”

“好吧，你到底想问什么？”

Sherlock偷偷瞟了John一眼，然后移开了目光，直直地盯着壁炉架子，仿佛要把它盯出一个洞，“我，我就是想问……当你发现你被一个人在性方面吸引了，你怎么才能把它关掉？”

John眨了眨眼，“就这个？”

“你也就这方面比我有经验了。”

“就这方面？我很不想打击你，但是我比你 _强_ 的可不只一方面，Sherlock。”

“随便你怎么说。”Sherlock心烦地挥挥手，“反正现在能用得上就只有这个方面，不是吗。”

“好吧，我懂了。”John扭过身子，更加仔细地观察起他的室友，“让我理一下——你被某人吸引了。”

“是的。”

“然后你觉得这件事很烦。”

“非常准确。”

“那么你只是不想被那个人吸引呢，还说谁都不想？”

Sherlock修长的手指在桌子上不安地敲打。“这对我是一种 _干扰_ ，”他顿了一会说道。“我的大脑是个专门为演绎而奏响的乐器，而多余的荷尔蒙影响了我工作的能力。我已尽力想要无视它，长达九天，但所有的尝试都以失败告终，所以我现在在这里向你寻求建议。鉴于你丰富的情史，我笃定其期间必有你想睡又睡不到的女人，而你的经验此时就能派上用场了。”

“所以这就是你想到的解决方案？”John忍不住笑出来声，立刻又意识到大概会惹恼侦探。“抱歉，我意识到这是场严肃的谈话。但是这样的女人，我确实还没有遇上过，所以我不知道答案。”

“我已经试过了冷水澡，但是效果只是暂时的。”

Sherlock刚刚说过的话划过脑海，John抓住了那一瞬而逝的违和感。“等等，你刚刚说‘九天’。一个精确的数字，九。九天前发生了什么？”

“你抓了一下我的头发。”

John愣住了。

Sherlock注意到了John的反应，或者说Sherlock不可能错过，但他仍选择默默盯着壁炉架继续说了下去。“我曾断定那种反应与我绝缘。但那时在仓库里……你肯定还记得，我们正跑过一个转角，然后你抓着我的头发把我甩到你身后，而我没迈出的那一步开外就是第二个枪手的枪口 ……”他的手指陷进沙发椅的织料里，“我向来在面对你时都比面对其他人更加感性，但是那个瞬间升华了这一切到了生理的层面。”

“我了解了。”而John确实了解了，甚至也许比他才华横溢的侦探同居室友以为的更深刻。能让Sherlock如此惊慌失措，这份性张力一定非比寻常，浓烈似火。“你知道……去向一个你有了好感的人询问如何抹杀这份感情，确实有点‘不上道’吧？”

“抱歉，当我没说过。”

“Sherlock，”John极有耐心地等待着他的侦探终于肯转头面对他，“我只是在陈述事实，而非拒绝。就我看来，你现在无非就只有三种选择。”John伸出三个手指，“第一种，我配合你装作什么都没发生过，而你就接着受折磨直到这张力消散，但鬼知道那会拖多久。第二种，你现在出门随便找个人解决，然后诚心祈祷也许你对我的感觉就此消散。”

“John，我不会去……”

“或者，第三种，”John打断了他，“不试试，你怎么知道这种吸引不是相互的呢？”

Sherlock眯起眼睛盯着他，“这样做的意义又是什么呢？无非两种情况，你拒绝我，那么性张力就转化为了懊恼这种一种更强烈的神经化学反应，而你答应我，那这事儿就更加没完没了了。”

“习惯理论——以你对心理学的了解，你必定熟知这个理论，没错？”

Sherlock点点头。

“依照理论，如果这份性吸引力只是暂时的，那么做爱的越多它消耗的越快。”

“你这是在主动……”Sherlock一脸茫然，“但是我也不能让你……”

沉默开始在两人之间蔓延，而没过多久John便发现Sherlock其实并没有打算把那句话说完。“也不算是为难，”John淡定地说道，“我很不介意吸老二。”

即使是Sherlock聪明绝伦的大脑消化这句话也花了不少时间。“但你不是gay，”最终他开口了，“每次别人说我们是一对的时候你都极力反驳。”

“那也没错。”John努力抑制着他脸上的笑容——而这非常难以做到——一个慌乱的Sherlock简直太可爱。并且，可口的性感。John站起来，慢慢地朝着Sherlock走去，每一步都让大侦探更加紧张，这让John愈发地享受这个过程。一个紧张的Sherlock几乎和一个慌乱的Sherlock一样让人愉悦。

并且同样的该死的性感。“我不是gay，我没有睡过男人，但我很享受吸老二。如果你能想出为什么这三个能同时成立，我让你自由选择在我把你压在起居室的墙上吸出来之后我们接下去干点什么。”

在Sherlock的一生中，少有他完全不知所措，哑口无言的时候。此时就是其中一个。在John的眼里，这时的侦探是如此赏心悦目。John一点点地逼近，而Sherlock一点点地后退，直到Sherlock的背抵上了那陈旧老式的壁纸，他的双眼圆睁得好像只猫一样。John的手掌贴上Sherlock的胸膛，想要先感受一下由那高级衬衣的面料下传来的属于Sherlock的热度。John的气味逼近，随着呼吸侵入每一个细胞，如同迷药，让John手掌下的胸腔深深震动着。

Sherlock吞咽了一下，他的喉结在皮肤下滑动的样子让John忍不住想要舔舐吸吮，就只为了探索他的室友会因此而发出的是怎样的呻吟。“嗯——是你看过的一个色情片？”Sherlock试着做出第一个推测，用他此时已经紧绷的声带。

“可惜那只能证明我现在的喜好。”John倾身，放任自己贴近Sherlock斜方肌末端与锁骨的交界，在那片苍白的颈侧印下一个轻吻。而Sherlock因此发出的低吟，就是John所需要的所有鼓励。“下一个？”

“我……你的喜好仅限于理论吗？”

“呵……”John的鼻尖抵上Sherlock的脖颈，深吸进一口Sherlock的气味。他接着探出舌尖，逡巡着那片肌肤，企图将这味道与刚才的气味对号入座。“绝对，非常，实践。下一个？”

Sherlock已无法完整地拼凑出一句话。“我没法思考，John，没法在你—— _oh_ _，_ _God_ 。”

John微微退开，鼻息喷在刚刚才被舌头抚慰过的那片肌肤上。“ _别思考_ _——_ _而是要推理_ 。怎么了，你才是那个总是在炫耀你无与伦比的大脑的人——那么现在，使用它。”

“或许当你说‘睡过’男人的时候，你用了某种宽泛的说法？”

John抵着Sherlock的颈侧轻笑。“我从未亲吻过男人，从未触碰过另一个男人的老二，甚至从未对一个男人做过我现在正在对你做的。而我却知道我挺喜欢吸老二的感觉。并且我现在迫不及待想要试试把你的含进嘴里——如果你连这一点都没意识到，我会非常失望的，Sherlock。”

Sherlock的屁股下意识地扭动，而John自然没有错过这个压上去与之厮磨的机会。这感觉简直无与伦比，而Sherlock的喘息也证明了John并非是唯一一个这样想的人。

“不——我不行——等一下。”Sherlock猛地睁大了双眼，他推开John一点点好让他能看到John的眼睛。“你一直在强调‘男人’。难道你其中一个前任是跨性别者？【这里指前女友认为自己是女性但身体是男性】”

“精彩绝伦！”John在Sherlock的唇上落下一个吻，然后注意力移向了他的裤子。“在大学的时候和她约会过一年。”John缓缓地跪下然后将Sherlock的裤子褪到膝盖，Sherlock的双膝因为自己而打颤的一幕让John愉快。“她只让我给她吸出来过一两次，那经历毕生难忘。”

Sherlock无力地靠着墙壁，内外裤挂在长腿的中间，他的身体在嘶吼着它在渴望John的侵略，任由John为所欲为，但是他的眼睛却昭示着他可能下一秒就会吐出一连串扫兴的问题。 _艹，把嘴用来说话他妈的现在到此为止了_ ，John决定道。他倾身向前，嘴唇顺着Sherlock的柱身滑下。

而几乎是立刻，John就不得不紧紧握住Sherlock丰满的屁股，因为Sherlock的膝盖发软开始贴着墙面往下滑去。John支撑着Sherlock，狠狠地把Sherlock扭动地的臀部钉在墙上。距离他上次做这件事已经过去太久了。但是他确定他还没有忘记该怎么干，因为Sherlock呻吟的声音必定会让Mrs.Hudson在下次来二楼的时候和他们严肃地讨论这个公寓的隔音效果问题。

但这个时候的John可没工夫去关心这个。至少不能是在他含着Sherlock的老二的时候。他退开几寸，用舌尖去挑逗阴茎的缝隙，舔舐敏感的头部，然后以最快的速度吞咽下去。John花了几个回合来建立节奏，但没用几分钟，Sherlock就已经紧紧抓住John的头发，同时John则需要更用力地把他的小屁股钉在墙上才免得他在自己嘴里毫无章法地冲撞。

“放松，”John在下一轮的舔弄时低声安抚道，“不要试图忍耐，Sherlock。”

“Oh God，John，我觉得我要……”

“对的，乖，为了我。”John用喉咙猛地压住Sherlock的阴茎，同时用手粗暴地揉搓Sherlock的会阴。Sherlock在一声嘶吼中分崩离析。

John尽量地吞下了所有，维持着那个姿势直到Sherlock的痉挛过去，在地上笨拙地瘫成一团。接着John才坐回自己的脚跟，放任目光一寸寸扫过Sherlock——他看起来又放荡，又惊慌，还柔若无骨。

“Christ，John，刚刚真是……。”

John从鼻子里嗤笑出声，“嗯，是的。”

“我不敢相信我们居然……我以前从来没有注意到……”

“注意到并不是你单方面对我有……”John把舌尖的‘感情’两个字吞了回去，“性趣，而我们是互相的？”

“可以这么说。”

“我猜部分原因是我对我的性史并没有那么坦白。”他瞥向Sherlock的脸——那张脸依旧因为高潮的余韵而红润着，“但是话说回来，这不是同居室友之间通常会讨论的话题，不是么？”

“同居室友通常讨论的话题里也不会包含谋杀案，”Sherlock回应道，然后变回了平常的那个Sherlock，“如果我主动问起来是不是也不算太礼貌？”

John舔了舔薄唇思考着，“也许其他的人介意，但是我并不。你是想问我和Marissa之间的事儿。”

Sherlock轻轻地点头。

“她……很好。和我一样，家里的状况也是一团糟，但她是个好的学生，也是我遇见的第一个真正完全不在乎别人怎么看自己的人。这非常棒，因为大部分的人都是傻逼。”

“我也早就那么想了。”Sherlock干巴巴地说。

“是。”John从自己的脚后跟上挪开，伸展身体坐在地板上，背靠着Sherlock专属的沙发椅。“除了解剖学意义上那一丁点儿不一样，和她约会和任何别的女人没有什么不同 。”

“据我的观察，大多数人都不会说那是 _一丁点儿_ 不一样。”

John毫不在意地耸耸肩。“对我来说，那完全没什么。不过她很在意我碰她的老二，这也是为什么我含过她一两次。但是她喜欢我进入她——我的老二，我的手指，我的舌头。这种方式，我们都很享受。”

很偶然地，John说完之后抬眼看了Sherlock一眼，因此刚好注意到了Sherlock咬着自己的嘴唇，身体微微颤抖。

 “那个。”

“额，那个什么？”John觉得他应该是完全地懂了Sherlock在指什么，但是……

“你说如果我猜到了你的谜题的答案，你就让我自己选我们接下来干什么。我想选……那个。”

“你曾说过你从不猜。”

Sherlock生气地眯起眼睛，“那就是推理出。”但他下一句的语气瞬间充满了踌躇，“我的意思是，如果你也想的话……”

John抓过Sherlock的手一把按在自己裤子坚硬的隆起上，“你说呢？”

Sherlock惊讶地张大了嘴。

但是John没有给他慢慢消化这一切的机会。“这些是我希望你接下来去做的事，”John用 我他-妈-现-在-不-是-在-闹-着-玩-Sherlock-你-最-好-照-着-做 语气说道，“我希望你现在去冲个你平生最快的澡。同时我希望你想想你是不是真的想要这个。如果是，洗完澡之后上楼。一丝不挂只裹着你的浴巾。因为那个时候我会赤身裸体地躺上床上，并且已经想好了艹你的十种方式。你得去洗澡的原因是你需要点儿时间恢复一下，而我需要点儿时间冷静一下——假如我俩都希望这场性事能维持两分钟及以上。而且，我并不打算就轻易让你下床，所以你得先想好到底要不要上去。”

Sherlock的喉结滚动。“但，但我在这方面缺乏经验，John。”

“没关系，我猜也是。”John跪坐起来，在Sherlock的唇瓣上压上一个又快又粗暴的吻。“我打赌我情史中积累的经历可以排上用场，而我的经验足够我们两个人用了。“


End file.
